Him Without Her
by KageSakura
Summary: NejiTen plot bunny 2. Sometimes we take things for granted. No real warnings except occasional fluff. R & R pls!


_**My NejiTen plot bunnies that I started to put up for the NejiTen community. This is plot bunny two as promised. They are jounin level. Enjoy.**_

_********__Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto Neji and TenTen would have a lot more scenes together…._

"I really think Lee is going too far", sighed TenTen as she slumped to the ground.

She, Neji and Gai-sensei had all taken turns sparring with the young taijutsu master. Not surprisingly, this led them to being all worn out and Rock Lee more determined than ever. He was now kicking the (poor) tree in front of them, already counting on "348".

TenTen sighed yet again. "When will he stop? Doesn't he tire, ever?"

Neji calm as ever, eyes closed, responded, "Maybe if you hadn't encouraged him earlier he wouldn't be so…" Neji had no word for it, so he left it at that.

"Robust?" suggested TenTen. "I didn't do anything to encourage him Neji."

"Hn. When he claimed he was going to kick the nearest tree 700 times you responded 'is that even possible?' spurring his determination to prove to you that he indeed could."

"Yea but, I didn't think he was actually gonna do it." But of course, what else could one expect of Lee?

Neji ran a hand through his bangs. Hn. Annoying yet amazing; his boundless determination is unlike others.

They both watched Lee as he continued his tree-kicking with undying fervor.

"I guess," voiced TenTen. "But that Naruto guy would sure give him a run for his buck. A sparring match between those two would last days with the determination they've got." TenTen got up from her spot under the tree, which was safely nowhere near Lee.

"579! Yes! If I can't kick the tree I'll do 30 laps around Konoha!"

TenTen sweat-dropped. On second thought, no one can top Lee's crazy enthusiasm.

Gai-sensei was watching his favorite student with pride from the ground seeing he was a bit paralyzed from sparring with Lee. "Lee-o, your springtime of youth is in full bloom, and has flourished as many as five times now. Please consider resting a little!"

"Gai-sensei! I understand, but I must prevail in my task! 594! 595!"

"He doesn't understand," sighed TenTen, Neji and Gai-sensei in unison.

Neji stood up from the tree he and TenTen were resting under. "I should be going home now."

"Me too!" piped TenTen who had been looking for an excuse to politely escape the scene. "So yea, um I got lots of things to do. So yea, see you everyone!" Before they could respond she was gone.

Tired, and not wanting to be left alone with Crazy and Crazier, Hyuuga Neji took off down the not-so-empty streets of Konoha. A group of girls smiled as he passed, some whispered excitedly, because he was the hottest/cutest/coolest shinobi in Konoha. Ever since that idiot Sasuke decided to play missing-nin, Neji had acquired his own fan club, which was made up of a great majority of the female population. In fact so many girls that were former Sasuke-kun fans converted to Neji-san fan club members, that it now seemed that only Ino and Sakura were loyal to the Uchiha traitor.

Neji, being a Hyuuga, (and being a Neji) passed by them without giving a hint of acknowledgement to their existence. Annoying fan-club girls were only hindrances. He continued in his walk home. Mind elsewhere, and not looking where he was going, he bumped into someone. A female someone.

"Sumimas--" started Neji automatically, but was cut off.

"Neji?" This was the person he least expected to see at the moment.

"TenTen? What are you doing here? You don't go home this way." It was weird how he just kept bumping into her lately.

TenTen put a hand on her hip. "Well I was just walking this way, I didn't expect to bump into you either. And you're right I don't go home this way. It's Sakura's birthday and I am buying her a gift.

Neji wasn't one to show emotions, nor interest in others "I see." In a bored tone, as interested as if TenTen had merely said she was shopping for notebook paper. A/N (O.o)

"I really do feel sorry for her," TenTen continued ignoring Neji's enthusiasm. "She's 15 now, but she's not enjoying it. She still misses Sasuke-kun. I keep telling her to forget him but…Oh! Look at the time! Heh, sorry but I have to get going before Hikaru's closes!" And with that, she ran of to the market section.

Who or what Hikaru's was, Neji didn't care. His only concern was getting home. Fighting with an on-steroids Lee as TenTen called it, had made him dead tired. He didn't think of anything else but the prospect that his bed was waiting for him. The very thought of sleep is what led him home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Neji lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep although exhaustion crept through his body. He recalled the events of the day. Lee had had a sugar-rush; or something that made him worse than his usually hyper self. Gai, TenTen, and finally Neji had tried to calm him down, but ended up sparring with him, and had been exhausted after doing so. So he and TenTen didn't get much training done together. Letting Lee's annoying antics get to him, Neji accepted Lee's challenge to spar, and had successfully got the better of him. But the green-clad boy kept standing up demanding for a re-match, until Neji was too tired to even move. 8 spars later, Lee had kicked the exhausted prodigy for the 108th time, and Neji his patience gone, had shouted "Lee that's enough!" and walked away mid-spar. Leaving the Junior Green Beast of Konoha to question whether or not this meant he had defeated the prodigy.

Either way, one would think that this was enough for Lee, but TenTen Gai and Neji just sighed in defeat when he proceeded to claim that he would kick the nearest tree 700 times with the power of hard work!

"Is that even possible?" TenTen had questioned. She shouldn't have led him on. She really shouldn't have. Neji hoped to the gods that Lee wouldn't be so hyped up on sugar tomorrow. The very thought of Lee caused him to fall asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sunlight was so bright that it blinded him, even with his eyes closed; one of the disadvantages of the Byakugan. Neji rolled over, and pulled the covers over his face to blot out the sun.

_BEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!_

His inconsiderate alarm clock blared, and he had no choice but to get out of his nice warm bed. He almost broke it as he pounded the snooze button. He looked at the time: 6:45. Great….

Normally Hyuuga Neji was used to waking up early. Now however he was feeling the effects of what happens when you spar eight times in a row with that inhuman youth machine called Rock Lee.

"Ughn…" Lee was so going to pay.

Neji took a shower, got ready, and pulled his hair back, then proceeded into the hall of the Hyuuga mansion contemplating whether starvation was a good enough reason to have to swallow his pride and eat breakfast with his uncle. In the end he decided he would just buy something in the market, and made his way outside to the barely-awake streets of Konoha.

* * *

_******A/N Ending this chapter here. There will be more to come so stick around. Till next time this is KageSakura with another plot bunny attack.**_

_******K.S.**_

_******P.S. Do any of you out there know a way that won't make my line breaks and special characters like asterisks, parenthesis, etc, disappear when I put up my stories? I've been trying to figure this out for a while now…**_


End file.
